


The Gala

by JDoggg



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDoggg/pseuds/JDoggg
Summary: The park is celebrating it's 100th anniversary. To mark the occasion, Maellard invited every staff member their guests to attend the annual Park Gala and Benefit.Mordecai plans to take Margaret.  Will this be the lucky break, he needs to step out of the friendzone and on to the next level?





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Note 4/26/2019: Now that I have an idea on how I want to tell my story, I will be deleting the work soon and replacing it with an updated version that I feel is better a read.   
> If you read it and liked it, thank you for your support
> 
> This story is my attempt to describe how Mordecai and Margaret might have hooked-up within the overall continuity of the show.  
> In S5e1 ("Laundry Woes"), we see that Margaret's sweater mixed up in Mordecai's laundry pile. This implies she spent the night at his place more than once during season 4, and was comfortable to leave behind clothes and not ask for them right away. As thr rapidly changing weather patterns of spring are a good time to misplace a sweater my story takes place between "Family BBQ" and "Meteor Shower". 
> 
> Couple of things to mention:  
> \- As I'm trying to maintain the same continuity, I tried not interfere with canon and keep the characters as close to show as possible. Thus expect a fanepisode rather than a one-off shipping.  
> \- For content, I aimed for Adult Swim type content (strong language, drug and alcohol use, sexual references, etc..) similar to "2 in the AM/PM", JG Quintel's short film. Since the short involved early versions of Mordecai and Benson, for me, it represents what Regular Show would've been like, were it not subject to Cartoon Network censorship.  
> \- This work features nonlinear storytelling. Chapters will be uploaded in the order they are written and may be revised at anytime. Final chapter order may not reflect chronology.  
> \- Finally, I'd like to give a shout-out to people on the r/regularshow subreddit. Their forum provided a source for much of the background material of my fic. 
> 
> So without further ado, let's begin the tale. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it.  
> Feel free to comment*
> 
> Thank you,  
> Jamison
> 
>  
> 
> * no spoilers please, as I haven't seen the movie or every episode, yet.

**Chapter Zero:  Introduction/The Sweater**

* * *

 

It was a warm spring night in mid-April, two birds (a red robin and a bluejay) walked through an urban park along a dimly lit path.They affectionately held each other's hand as they strolled reminiscing on the day's events.

   "Thanks for taking me whale watching, Mordecai" said the red bird to the blue.

   "Anytime, Margaret. Remember that dolphin leaped up in front of the boat?  It was so close you could practically touch it?"  


   "I do! it was crazy. I snagged a photo, wanna see?" said the red bird as she handed over her digital camera.

   "Nice one, Margaret" said the blue jay as he looked at the photo before handing the camera back to its owner.

Suddenly they stopped walking and stood in front of a large fountain.

   "Hey Margaret!" said the now confused blue jay to the robin.

   "Yes Mordecai?"

   "To take a break.  Ughhh, how I hate this weather! ...   

    One minute its hot, the other minute its cold! Out on the water it was fine with this stupid thing on [pointing to her sweater], but now that we are on land and the wind is gone, it feels so hot. 

    I don't understand how in the hell it could be 45 degrees this morning but 75 right now!" said the red bird as she tugged the collar of her sweater to let in some fresh air.

    "To think," she added, "They told me this merino stuff is supposed to breathe!..."

"I guess not enough" she  answered herself before letting out a sigh of resignation.

   "That m'lady is why you should always dress in layers…" said the blue bird with a smirk.

   "But I did dress in layers, jackass!" she said, playfully punching him in the back.

   "Layers with buttons.  Oh!!!!!.." said Mordecai 

   "I don't get it?" she replied.  


    "You know, so you can adjust!" said the blue bird with his smirk widening to a grin as he pointed to his unbuttoned flannel shirt.

  


Margaret her complaint to Mordecai about her sweater:

    "Damnit, I wish I could take this stupid thing off!"  


    "I would advise against that" advised the blue bird.

    "And why is that?" she asked.

    "Well, If you take it off now, you're just going to have to lug it with you. Besides we are almost there..." 

The blue jay he turned his gaze, and pointed an outstretched wing towards a large green clapboard house in the distance.

Then turning back towards his companion, and gently pulling on her sweater, he continued, with his face widening to devilish grin:  


"And once we get there, there will be plenty opportunity to take off that sweater… And more…"

  


"Oh, I see where you are going with this", said the red bird in a tone of mock-worry before she kissed the blue bird on the lips.

"Come on let's go!" she shouted in enthusiasm.

And with that, she ran towards the house, with the blue bird trailing close behind, holding her hand and struggling trying to keep up.

* * *

  
 

Now on the porch, the blue bird looked around.  He noticed that the door was locked and the lights were off.

“Looks we have the entire place to ourselves!” he said.

In the dark, he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door, while the red bird waited eagerly and impatiently to get inside.

With the door open, he flicked on the lights, and declared, “Make yourself at home, I guess… I going to the kitchen to grab some drinks."

And with that statement, they split company, him for the kitchen, and her for the living room couch.

     "Would you like some wine?”  he called out in the distance.

     “Yes, please!”  she responded

     “Red or white?” he asked.

     “Red’s fine!” she responded, as she took off the sweater.

     "So nice, to take off this goddamn thing.  I feel like I was gonna have a heatstroke earlier"  she muttered to herself as she tossed the sweater to the floor.

      “Two glasses of red coming up”  said the bluejay as he popped the cork and filled both glasses to an inch of their rims. 

It was a Merlot from a unopened bottle leftover from a previous party.  Not the best stuff, mind you, but good enough, he thought.  If there was one thing he learned from his recent experiences, it is that thoughtfulness outweighs perfection.

Returning to the living room with the now-filled glasses, the blue bird stared open-jawed at his companion.

She was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Gone was the pink sweater, which laid on the ground in a heap, in its place was a low cut white tanktop, it’s form-fitting nature accentuating her curves and the low neckline giving Mordecai a generous view of her cleavage.

     “Uh hi, Margaret, here’s your wine.  You might remember it, it's from one of the bottles leftover from last week's party”, the blue bird said as he struggled and failed to maintain proper eye contact.

     “Thanks Mordecai, but my face is up here, not down there!” she chastised him half-heartily as she pointed to her breasts.

     “Ummm, sorry!” said he with a sheepish grin.

     “That’s okay, babe” she said kissing him, and began sipping the wine.

After a few sips himself, Mordecai got up, ran to the kitchen, and returned bottle in hand.

    "This might make refills a little easier"  he said.

* * *

 

    After a few more glasses, the wine began to take effect.  The two songbirds became more interested in each other than the wine itself, leaving the bottle uncorked and the wine to spoil.

Soon Mordecai's T-Shirt and Margaret's tanktop joined the sweater on the floor.

Mordecai was now lying shirtless on the couch.  Margaret was sitting on top of him, straddling his torso and leaning forward towards his face. Her feathered breasts practically smothered him, being held back only by a black bra.

   "Mordecai, Remember last the gala last weekend?" asked Margaret.

   "I do! Great times." he replied

   "So, what happened after I dropped you off at work? You seemed kinda edgy that morning," she asked curiously, noticing that through the course of the evening, he had yet to touch on that topic.

   "Benson yelled at me." responded Mordecai, the tone of his voice making clear that his refusal to discuss the topic before stemmed not from shame but from boredom talking about a topic that to him is both mundane and obvious.

   "He did? Shit! What did he say? You didn't get in any serious trouble, did you?" asked Margaret, not knowing the full extent of the Park's workplace dynamic, and Benson's relationship with his staff.

   "The usual."

   "Which is?"

   "He threatened to fire me", said Mordecai in a surprisingly deadpan manner

Margaret's face lit up in shock.

   "Oh God, you poor thing! I am so sorry!" said Margaret, feeling guilty.

   "Had I know you had to be back at a specific time, I would have never..."

Sensing her guilt, Mordecai cut her off mid-sentence.

   "Don't worry about it, Margaret. Benson's all bark and no bite. He threatens me and Rigby all the time, but he has neither the balls nor the wherewithal to ever make good on it! Besides spending the night more than made up for it!" he replied as he kissed her on the mouth."

Backing away to finish the conversation, Margaret continued her questioning:

    "Thanks Mordecai! But still, it must have been awkward seeing your co-workers already at their jobs, and you walking in so late." she said, still worried.

    "Oh it was! And it got even more so once they realized why I came in late." said Mordecai with a smirk and a wink.

    "And why is that?" said Margaret, smirking in response, already knowing the answer, before leaning in for another kiss.

    "Well, let me tell you..." said Mordecai as he fiddled with the straps of Margaret's bra.

 

* * *

 


End file.
